22 4
by jetepromets
Summary: Longue vie à la fin des temps.


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à _Marvel_

 **Rating et avertissement:** _T._ L'alcool et la tristesse coulent à flot. Se passe après _civil war_ et _homecoming_ mais aucun spoils vraiment, pas besoin d'avoir vu les deux films pour comprendre

 **Note:** salut! ça fait longtemps. L'envie d'écrire a été égarée pendant un bon moment chez moi. J'ai eu un mal fou pour écrire cet OS qui n'est pourtant pas si long que ça. J'ai pris plus de deux semaines à finir ça, j'espère qu'il va quand même vous plaire. Je devais mettre wanda et peter ensemble dans cet OS, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a un petit léger Steve/Tony (et non Stark/Tony hé..) mais ça reste super léger. Je ne sais pas si j'essaierai de réécrire un nouveau wanda/peter, je sais pas si je vais réécrire tout court en fait (sortez les violons mes amis) ; ça fait des longs mois que j'ai du mal à poser les mots malgré les idées que j'ai dans ma tête. Bref, on se retrouve en bas pour une explication sur le texte lui-même, je ne veux pas vous spoiler!

* * *

Parce que 2+2 est toujours égale à 4, que la terre tourne toujours autour du soleil, et aussi parce que Pietro est toujours mort.

Elle regarde les photos assez pliées par le temps qu'elle a accrochées au mur après quelques mois à les regarder sans les voir, placées dans une des poches de son sac. Elle a juste attendu d'avoir la force de les toucher et de les prendre dans ses mains. C'était l'idée de Steve; et bien qu'il n'ait pas dit directement _de poser quelques photos de ta famille morte_ , parce que, _tu verras, ça te fera du_ bien, ça sonnait tout comme, pour elle. Et même si Steve avait une bonne intention – parce qu'il a toujours des bonnes intentions; c'est quelqu'un de bien, Rogers, même si Stark essaie de démontrer le contraire, parce que c'est un homme avec une armure sur le cœur qui ne croit ni au bien, juste au mal – mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, Rogers. Peut-être qu'il a fait des erreurs, et des choses légèrement critiquables, mais il a toujours fait les choses pour but de faire le bien; et c'est pour ça qu'il y a toujours une certaine pureté dans son âme que seulement le gars, lui, le nouveau, le gosse, _Peter Parker_ , pourrait défier.

Les photos sont vieilles; en soit, Wanda ne se souvient pas de les avoir prises ou bien même d'avoir posée dans ce genre de parcs: elle n'était qu'une petite fille avec une robe rouge jusqu'aux mollets et des cheveux bruns séparés en deux couettes. Elle a une brillance dans ses grands yeux qu'elle n'a plus. Ses petits doigts sont enlacés avec ceux de son frère; et, elle a sur ses épaules, les deux mains de son père, d'une manière ferme, mais sans l'être trop; il a toujours eu une certaine douceur, _Django_ , bien qu'il ait une forte posture et des traits carrés, durs. Il a toujours un sourire rempli d'amour et de fierté quand ses yeux noirs croisent le visage des jumeaux : quand ils _croisaient,_ leur regard, plutôt. Malheureusement, c'est _plutôt._

Sa mère n'est pas sur les photos; parce que c'est sans doute elle qui tient l'appareil, et bien que ça l'ai déçue, Wanda, elle s'est souvenue qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'une quelconque photo ou image de sa mère pour pouvoir s'en souvenir. Maximoff connaît les traits de son visage, et la posture que peut prendre son corps quand elle passait dans des émotions qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre : Wanda, et ni Pietro, parce qu'ils étaient trop petits pour comprendre le monde des adultes – et ils ne savaient même pas, à cette époque et à cette âge, qu'il y a avait un autre monde que le leur – mais elle se souvient. Elle pourrait la dessiner les yeux fermés. Elle le fera, dans doute, un jour, quand elle aura le courage de penser à eux sans que ça ne fasse mal.

2+2 est égale à 4.

Pour l'instant, ça fait toujours mal. Sa propre histoire lui fait de mal et elle peut très bien sentir la propre histoire de Natasha et de Steve et de Stark et de Barnes le faire aussi; dans le leur, évidemment, parce que c'est trop triste, et trop réel, et que c'est le passé, un passé caché, un passé toujours encré dans le présent. Il y a une atroce douleur dans tous les cœurs : et même si elle n'est ni dite et ni montrée, Wanda peut la sentir un peu plus que les autres. Peut-être bien que eux, les autres, j'entends, la sentent car elle est parfois aux coins des yeux et de son humidité qui ne se transforme pas, que personne ne laisse couler. La page du passé ne se déchire pas, le livre n'avance pas. Il y a toujours quelques cauchemars, quelques souvenirs qui fussent dans leur esprit, la nuit. Quelques sueurs sur le front et beaucoup de cris de terreur que tout le monde fait semblant de ne pas entendre.

Ils disent parfois qu'ils ont oubliés tous leurs cauchemars, parce que _les choses se passent_ , et que le passé est loin, et ça, chaque minute qui s'écoule un peu plus, et peut-être même qu'ils pensent ne plus le voir quand ils se retournent; leur passé, j'entends bien, et toutes les personnes qui sont mortes dans leurs bras et toutes celles qui ont été tuées par leurs mains. Quelques remords courent encore sur leurs oreillers, alors; et ils viennent s'infiltrer dans leurs rêves, dans leur esprit, et dans leurs cauchemars par la porte de leurs oreilles.

Longue vie à la fin des temps.

Un jour, Maximoff va crever. Elle espère que c'est pour bientôt, en tout cas : le plus tôt possible, ça serait mieux. Elle va crever et si c'est dans la minute, là : _celle qui vient juste de s'enfuir,_ vous savez; franchement, ça ne la dérangerait même pas. Les autres, aussi, non plus; mourir, ce n'est même plus une option. Les autres, ils ont envie de crever parce qu'ils sont assez courageux pour vivre mais pas assez pour se tuer. Ils préfèrent attendre – et Wanda aussi. Ils ont une sorte de courage truqué, que le monde pense qu'ils ont, quand ils se battent contre ceux qu'ils veulent le tuer, eux, et le monde : mais au fond, Maximoff a lu, qu'eux, les _Avengers_ – surtout Steve, en fait –, espèrent mourir, et pas pourrir, parce qu'ils le sont déjà, ça : ils pourrissent vivants et ça ne devrait même pas être légal. Et mourir en sauvant le monde, savez, c'est nettement plus flatteur : et, en plus, de cette manière, on ne pourra même pas dire qu'ils ne se sont pas battus, qu'ils n'ont pas essayé et tout ça, et tout ça. Peut-être pas qu'ils sont suicidaires, parce que ça ferai déjà longtemps qu'ils se seront tués, mais eux, en tout cas, ils ont vécu, tellement fort, vécu tellement _trop,_ et des choses pas assez, pas assez tout, mais ils sont déjà lassés d'elles. Alors à quoi bon?

En jour, peut-être, Maximoff se prendra une balle dans la poitrine et elle prie pour que ça soit dans le cœur. Et elle mourra, mourra, enfin, immédiatement; peut-être que les autres pleureront un peu, pour la forme, surtout pendant son enterrement, alors que son âme aura déjà rejoint les cieux ils pleureront à cause des discours, des choses qu'ils lui ont promis mais qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de réaliser, et à cause de Clint, aussi, parce qu'il pleure beaucoup trop, lui, et que c'est sincère. Il y a l'image d'un _Pietro Maximoff_ dans ses yeux bleus, sur le voile humide qui recouvre ses pupilles; alors peut-être que c'est pour ça. Qui sait.

Natasha, elle ne pleura pas. Elle ne pleure plus elle a oublié comment pleurer. Elle peut être remplie d'eau mais elle ne versera pas une goutte. Elle a trop pleuré alors elle ne sait plus le faire. Steve aura les yeux humides, lui, mais c'est tout; dans son regard bleu et un peu vert, il y a une certaine indifférence dans son amertume : mais faut pas lui en vouloir. Il se noie dans sa propre peine de sa propre histoire pour avoir une certaine compassion dans celles des autres.

Et Peter. Peter. Lui, il n'essayera de ne pas pleurer parce que Wanda lui aura sans doute fait promettre de ne pas être triste, et tout ça, _tout ça_ , parce qu'elle ne valait pas une quelconque larme de lui. Même morte, ça la tuerait une deuxième fois de savoir que Parker pleurerait pour elle.

Peter, c'est le seul qui n'a pas envie de mourir dans ce groupe de tarés. Peut-être parce qu'il est encore trop jeune, qui sait; mais ça tient pas la route, ça, elle, Wanda, le sait : il n'y a pas d'âge pour avoir envie de mourir. Alors peut-être que Parker n'a pas assez vécu. Pourtant, il a vécu beaucoup de choses. Alors Wanda ne comprend pas.

Lui, il est toujours souriant mais c'est parce qu'il est vraiment heureux. Les autres, ils sourissent pour compenser tous les cauchemars posés sur leurs oreillers. Peter n'a pas de cauchemars; juste des rêves. Il y a parfois peur, Maximoff l'a senti, en missions, principalement, mais ça ne dure pas deux secondes et le temps que l'araignée saute et évite la mort, la peur est déjà partie.

Peter est trop heureux et Wanda n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Ça l'intrigue et ça peut vite l'agacer. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle ne le comprend pas, Peter, ce gars-là, ça la dépasse. Parker la dépasse de haut, et peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle se montre dure avec lui, avec quelques sourires qu'elle ne laisse pas sortir et une force dans son sombre regard. Il y a quelque chose de glacial qu'elle laisse ressortir quand Parker est dans les environs. Lui, il est chaud et doux, et elle, elle est froide et rigide. Elle peut bien porter des couleurs chaudes, Wanda, avec du fard à paupières noire à outrance, et des lèvres aussi rouges que le sang, elle a quand même une peau très pâle et un cœur gelé par la glace de ses souvenirs.

Alors elle a la voix sèche, trop peut-être, face à la douceur que Parker peut bien avoir. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne lui sourit pas. Parker ne comprend pas non plus. Mais il lui sourit quand même.

On peut bien lui reprocher son comportement, mais Maximoff a tellement l'habitude des reproches, qui viennent d'elle-même et du monde entier, que franchement, ça n'a plus aucune valeur. La foudre a été une chose qui coulait à flot, pendant un certain temps, par des insultes sur les réseaux et dans les esprits qu'elle pouvait entendre – et aussi quelques bouches qui ne se gênaient pas de dire à voix haute, et tous les mots qui tombaient comme une bombe – même si cette fois il n'y avait pas le nom de _Stark Industries_ dessus – et qui sonnaient, _salope sorcière retourne chez toi meurs_ , et qui sonnaient, sonnaient, _monstre les sorcières ont les brûlent_ , et qui coulent toujours, encore, parce que, _pute crève_ , la haine s'apprend, et comme les autres, Wanda l'avait apprise il y a longtemps.

Alors les _Avengers_ ne lui reprochaient rien – même pas Steve. Clint a bien essayé, un jour, parce que le gamin essayait d'être bien, et d'être gentil, surtout que peu de personnes l'étaient, avec elle; alors c'était une action à applaudir. Mais Maximoff préférait envoyer des regards froids, pour x ou y raisons que Clint ne comprenait pas. Et le gamin, ça le rendait triste, un peu; il y avait moins d'étoiles dans ses yeux. Et peut-être bien que Maximoff ne le voyait pas – ou faisait-elle semblant de ne pas le voir? – mais Clint, en tout cas, ça lui faisait d'la peine, au pauvre petit. Il ne méritait pas ça comme Maximoff ne méritait pas d'être détestée par un nombre d'humains qu'on ne peut plus compter. Alors, ouais, un jour, il est allé dans la chambre de Maximoff et il a dit :

\- T'es culottée.

Mais Wanda a juste donné un air surpris qui ne trompait même pas Clint, parce que Wanda ne trompe plus personne, juste Parker : alors elle a haussé les sourcils, et un peu les épaules, et elle a répondu des mots qui sonnaient faux, des mensonges, des _je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_ , et elle a dit ça à chaque fois, chaque fois; quand Barton essayait de décaler la conversation sur le gosse, sur son attitude, et toute cette froideur qu'elle faisait ressortir. Il a demandé si elle allait bien; Clint s'est dit que peut-être qu'elle est vache parce que rien ne va plus : mais ça fait longtemps déjà que plus rien ne va. Alors qu'elle soit triste ou heureuse, Maximoff, ça change rien : ça fait longtemps que plus personne est heureux ici.

Longue vie à la fin des temps.

Elle a gentiment chassé Clint, parce qu'elle devait aller s'entraîner avec Steve, et pour d'autres raisons que son cerveau a trouvé en deux secondes. Elles étaient fausses. Barton le savait mais son cerveau, son cerveau à lui, il n'a pas trouvé d'autres raisons pour la faire rester. Alors les choses se sont coulées, toujours sans réponses, avec une haine et un mépris sans nom dessus.

* * *

 _31 décembre 2016 – 23h47._

La tour des Avengers sent l'alcool dans tout New-York mais tous les coins de rues le sont aussi, alors tout le monde laisse couler – même Fury : en plus, c'est le nouvel an. C'est peut-être pour ça que Tony est un peu plus pompette que d'habitude, et que Rogers a ses joues rouges.

Il a beaucoup dansé, Steve, parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dansé avec Peggy. Mais Peggy est morte, de toute façon, alors il a dansé tout seul. Peut-être qu'il est train de voir des choses qui n'existent pas, parce que Peggy lui dit de rentrer à la maison, et tout ça, et qu'il se laisse aller dans les bras de Stark, alors qu'il le déteste un peu. Peut-être qu'il a trop bu, et qu'il est trop triste. Un peu des deux.

Natasha n'est pas venue. Elle a juste dit qu'elle avait du travail, et que d'amuser, de toute façon, c'était que pour les gens heureux – non, ça, elle ne l'a pas dit; mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de le penser fort. Peut-être que Maximoff a entendu son esprit, mais ça fait bien longtemps que l'âme de Natasha n'a plus aucun secret pour Maximoff. Ça lui arrive encore, d'entendre les souvenirs de Romanoff. C'est quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas empêcher et qu'elle ne cherche pas à faire. Elle a pris l'habitude de Natasha, de les subir en pleurant un peu parfois. Ça arrive.

Puis Barton, il n'est pas venu non plus; mais lui, il a une bonne excuse. Une famille, ça ne s'oublie pas et surtout pas des gosses. Un tout petit, en plus, qui ne va pas se souvenir de cette soirée, mais Laura prendra sans doute plein de photos pour lui montrer quand il aura l'âge de comprendre les choses. Il profite d'une famille qu'eux, ils n'ont plus. Tant mieux pour lui. Comme ça, il ne se bourre pas la gueule pour oublier les morts qui ne hantent toujours un peu plus leur présent.

Maximoff, elle a trop bu. C'est la première fois qu'elle boit autant; peut-être parce que personne n'est là pour l'en empêcher. Clint doit sûrement penser qu'elle est la plus calme de tous ces gens qui dansent, se collent, rient trop fort et qui finissent toutes les bouteilles qui passent. Mais bon, c'est le nouvel an, Clint n'est pas là, Vision non plus, et Pietro aussi. Pietro est mort, de toute façon, il ne pourra pas la voir comme ça. Il ne pourra plus jamais la voir. Il pourra plus jamais prendre la bouteille d'alcool de ses mains, avec des injures en sokovien et dire _mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Wanda ?_ et toutes les choses qu'un grand frère est supposé faire. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Wanda?

De toute manière, la musique trop forte ne la dérange plus. Elle avait un peu mal aux oreilles, au début, avec toutes les personnes qui parlaient fort aussi, mais maintenant, avec l'alcool, les sons sont réduits. Les souvenirs aussi. Tout est mieux, tout est un peu plus flou; Wanda en oublierait presque jusqu'à son propre nom. Elle est déjà en train d'oublier la mort de son frère et toutes ces balles qui sont venues dans son cœur. L'alcool a quelque chose de magique bien qu'elle brûle un peu sa gorge quand elle s'y glisse à l'intérieur. Les première fois.

Après, tout s'efface. Les gens, la vie, les sons, la musique, les souvenirs, toi, les autres, les larmes, la mort, la haine, la vie, encore, Parker, la peur, Pietro, les bombes, Pietro, la famille, la mort, la souffrance, Pietro, les larmes, la peur, son frère, Pietro, son jumeau, l'alcool, la dépression, le sang, les monstres dans son cœur, les souvenirs dans son esprit, et la mort, la mort, Pietro, les corps sans âme, la vie sans envie.

Longue vie à la fin des temps.

* * *

Parker a dit qu'il devait s'enfuir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée pour rejoindre Ned chez lui; May a un peu paniqué, même si elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, et elle a posé quelques questions que les parents doivent généralement poser pour compenser.

Alors Peter a menti, bien sûr, pour changer: il y a inventé quelques bobards, des faits qui n'existent seulement dans les rêves. Que c'était chez Ned, déjà; que son meilleur ami avait organisé une petite soirée et qu'il devait absolument passer pour dire bonjour et que ça serait dommage qu'il ne le fasse pas. Peter a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'alcool, que les parents de Ned étaient là et que Michelle aussi, et que c'était cool, du coup; parce que Michelle, c'est rare qu'elle vienne à une quelconque soirée avec quelques humains dedans. Elle est un peu trop solidaire pour ça, et un peu détestable pour les autres; mais Ned, il ne la voit pas comme ça, t'as quelque chose dans son regard qui brille maintenant. Parker a bien fait l'aveugle, mais Ned était quelqu'un de transparent.

Enfin, en soit, May a posé des questions parce que c'est la première fois que Peter ne passe pas le nouvel an avec elle, et qu'une balle dans le corps un soir est si vite arrivée. Alors Parker a supplié; que de passer la soirée à regarder des films de Noël –alors que ce n'est même plus Noël, d'ailleurs – chaque nouvel an depuis ses dix-sept ans était quelque chose de lassant. Il a sorti ses bonnes notes, très bonnes notes, même, pour la forme, alors May était obligée d'accepter. Elle était peut-être un peu triste de voir Parker partir, son skate à la main, alors que le soleil s'était couché et que la noirceur avait pris la ville; alors que la moitié de la ville était sûrement déjà saoule, et que plusieurs devaient quand même conduire. Il y a toutes ces raisons qui ont placée l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bruns.

En fermant la porte de l'appartement, Parker a dit:

\- T'inquiètes pas May, j'ai Spiderman qui veille sur moi.

Mais May n'a pas compris.

* * *

Puis monsieur Stark est cool, en peu plus avec lui qu'avec les autres sans que Parker ne sache vraiment pourquoi, mais il est cool, Tony. Il l'a même invité à la soirée _Avengers du nouvel an_ alors c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Tant pis pour les mensonges. Tant pis pour tante May. Peut-être que Daredevil serait même là, et ça, c'est quelque chose à ne pas manquer.

La première chose qu'il voit quand il ouvre la porte, c'est toutes ces personnes qui sautent, des verres aux mains, au rythme de la musique. La musique, elle, ça fait longtemps qu'il l'a entendu; elle résonne jusqu'à dans les rues.

La pièce ne sent pas aussi bon qu'habituellement, quand il vient ici pour les réunions, et les entraînements, et aussi juste pour le plaisir d'être là, dans une tour qu'il pouvait juste admirer des yeux il y a quelques mois de cela. Il aime bien venir ici pour faire ses devoirs, par exemple; parce que c'est calme, et que Stark n'est pas loin, pour l'aider – même si Parker n'a pas besoin d'une quelconque aide. Chez lui, May n'est pas souvent là; elle travaille beaucoup et peut-être pas assez pour tout ce qu'il faut payer. Mais il aime être là, Parker, parce que même si il est souvent seul dans le salon de la tour, il sait qu'il y a quand même des gens autour. Chez lui, y'a pas grand monde. Il y'en avait, avant; quand oncle Ben était là, et que les choses étaient bien, et que tante May souriait plus qu'aujourd'hui. Maintenant, dans l'appartement, il y a une lumière qui est partie, un bruit de moins, un silence de trop. C'est comme ça.

Peter s'avance à petit pas, son skate dans la main, alors que ses sens brûlaient son crâne; ça venait de partout. Les bruits, les ombres, le danger : ça venait de partout. Un homme est debout sur la table, une bouteille dans les mains et il crie des mots que personne ne comprend et que personne n'écoute : et Stark ne l'empêche même pas de salir la table avec ses chaussures pleines de boues.

Stark est complément déchiré – et ça, même un peu plus que les autres. Peter n'est qu'à quelques mètres de lui, mais il peut quand même sentir l'odeur d'alcool qui a imprégné la bouche de Tony. Monsieur Stark est sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Captain America, des rires nerveux qu'il lâche et un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Sa bouche bouge un peu – il doit sûrement sortir des bêtises sans grand sens, parce que Steve rigole en bougeant sa tête de haut en bas, les yeux fermés avec quelques plis dans leurs coins. Peut-être que c'est bien la première fois qu'il voit Captain aussi cool que ça, parce que lui, il est toujours assez tendu. Peter n'a pas souvenir de l'avoir vu une fois rire; c'est comme si il avait oublié comment faire.

Parker bouge un peu; il se fait bousculer par tous les sens, avec des rires nerveux et des _pardon_ qui sortent difficilement de leur gorge. L'errent d'alcool rendre dans son crâne et retourne son estomac plusieurs fois avant qu'il sent sa gorge se chauffer et son esprit bouillir. Il y a quelques marteaux dans sa tête qui vient frapper ses mêmes parois au rythme de la musique qui fait trembler le sol.

Alors il se dépêche de sortir, de trouver une sorte de sortie afin qu'il ne peut plus respirer et se faire aspirer par cette effluve que son cœur ne pas supporter.

Il bouscule des gens à son tour, et il ne dit pas pardon, cette fois; il a un peu peur de d'ouvrir la bouche et voir que son estomac s'en échappe. Il n'a pas bu, pourtant; alors c'est peut-être à cause de ses sens trop développés : son corps et son esprit ont trop d'informations pour un être aussi petit que lui. Qui sait. Il y a sans doute plein de raison du pourquoi et comment il ne se sent vraiment pas bien, là, à cet instant, mais il est trop dans le mal pour chercher et pour réfléchir.

Parker réussi à aligner quelques pas assez précipités pour faire passer son corps par la porte du balcon. La première chose qu'il peut bien sentir, c'est l'air frais – un peu trop frais – d'hiver qui frappe ses joues brûlantes. L'air qu'il aspire ici semble plus pur que celle qui se trouve à l'intérieur de la tour; ça donne l'impression de revivre une deuxième fois. Alors il prend quelques inspirations bruyantes, comme si il venait de passer toute une vie dans l'eau sans pouvoir y respirer et y'a une voix qui dit:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Parker?

Alors il sursaute, bien entendu, parce qu'il ne l'a pas vu venir, à cause de ses sens bouchés qui empêchent les informations de passer dans son cerveau.

Quand il se retourne, même dans le noir, il peut voir Maximoff. Elle a une bouteille à la main, et peut-être qu'elle est vide, Peter ne peut pas trop savoir et ni le voir; mais en tout cas, Wanda a ses yeux plissés comme si elle puisait toute sa force pour les laisser ouverts.

Elle a assise contre le mur, ses jambes remontées contre sa poitrine, une main qui entoure ses mollets. Dans l'autre, il y a la bouteille : et dans ses yeux, il y a une couche humide qui recouvre ses pupilles dont Parker ne voit pas la couleur.

D'ailleurs, Parker, il bafouille un peu.

\- Monsieur Stark m'a invité.

Elle le regarde mais elle est sûrement trop amochée pour vraiment le voir. Ses sourcils froncés encadrent ses yeux.

\- C'est bien son style d'inviter n'importe qui, lâche-t-elle.

Peter se rapproche un peu avec un rire nerveux qui sort de sa bouche. Il a beau expliquer qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui, qu'il est _Spiderman, quand même_ mais Wanda préfère finir la bouteille en fermant ses yeux. Qui sait, peut-être a-t-elle oublié qui était vraiment Peter?

\- T'es soûles? Parker demande.

Elle pose la bouteille par terre et essuie la fine particule d'humidité qui recouvre ses lèvres avec sa manche.

\- Non.

\- Y'a que les soûls pour répondre ça.

Elle essaie de lui envoyer un regard noir, mais le fait de regrouper toute son énergie pour garder ses yeux ouverts et ne pas s'endormir à même le sol semble lui aspirer toute sa force possible dans son faible corps; alors, à la place, elle ferme ses yeux.

Parker en profite pour s'assoir à ses côtés, et bien qu'elle murmure des _qu'est-ce qu'tu fais là_ sans grande force qui restent bloqués à la porte de sa bouche, Peter ne se défile pas. Au final, Wanda ne dit rien non plus: ses yeux sont toujours fermés et sa tête penchée en avant.

Silence, les anges passent, les bruits ne se taisent pas, les gens crient et la musique est toujours aussi forte. D'ici, Parker peut bien entendre _September_ de Earth, Wind & Fire passer en boucle. Ça fait taper son pied contre le sol dans un rythme régulier : il laisse même ses lèvres sortir quelques paroles de la chanson. Sa tête bouge un peu, aussi, encore et il laisse ses yeux se perdre sur les bâtiments trop lumineux de Manhattan.

\- Pourquoi t'es seule?

Wanda, elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Peut-être qu'elle dort, ou bien qu'elle n'a pas envie de parler, surtout à lui, en plus, mais c'est sorti comme ça, parce que c'était vraiment une question qui faisait tourner sa tête depuis quelques temps. Et avec cette hauteur, il a l'impression d'être intouchable.

\- Là, maintenant, ou depuis quelques mois?

Sa voix n'est pas forte, elle est pâteuse, et la musique est sûrement plus forte qu'elle; mais à cette proximité, Maximoff n'a pas besoin de crier pour que Parker l'entende.

\- Depuis toujours, fait Parker.

Elle hausse les épaules avant de remonter sa tête. Les yeux fermés, comme si elle connaissait ce mouvement par cœur, elle prend la bouteille à ses côtés. Peter n'empêche pas le goulot d'aller à sa bouche; il le regrettera sûrement après.

Maximoff cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement.

\- Toujours, c'est un grand mot. Avant, j'avais vraiment tout. Tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse même si je ne l'étais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle hausse les épaules et fixe le sol comme si elle pouvait y trouver la source des réponses à toutes ces questions.

\- J'étais petite. On ne pense pas au bonheur quand on est petit. Juste à la couleur de notre jouet.

\- J'aimerai de dire oui, tu vois, mais je crois que j'ai oublié comment on fait pour être petit.

Wanda sourit un peu : en tout cas, elle a un bout de coin qui s'élève. Et bien qu'elle a sa tête qui se penche et bouge beaucoup, elle a l'air d'avoir les pieds sur terre : l'alcool a peut-être bien pas tout emporté.

\- Mais la tristesse oui, fait-elle.

Parker tourne sa tête et son cerveau n'a même pas le temps de penser un mot que…

\- Je suis peut-être un peu éméchée, mais mes pouvoirs sont toujours là, tu sais.

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas penser mal.

\- Tu n'as pas pensé mal.

Un ange bourré passe.

\- T'es sûrement la dernière personne sur cette terre qui pense mal. Tu ne peux pas le sentir, mais ici, il n'y a que des mauvaises choses. Des mauvaises choses dans des bonnes personnes. C'est triste, mais je crois que le plus triste, c'est que tout le monde ferme ses yeux dessus et laisse couler le malheur. Ils pensent qu'ils n'ont plus la force pour le battre, tu sais. Qu'ils sont finis, de toute façon. C'est peut-être vrai.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Tu penses que du bien.

Alors Peter se tait, parce qu'il doit trop penser et parler de façon optimiste pour quelqu'un comme Maximoff. Elle, elle doit avoir un pied dans la tombe; ça doit sûrement être elle qui la creuse de ses propres mains. Lui, Peter, comme ça, il doit être…

\- Invincible. Immortel.

\- Quoi? Sursaute Parker.

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Rien. Je pensais à toi.

\- Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas, fait Peter, hésitant.

\- C'est le cas.

Parker l'avait vu, en effet. Les sourires froids et le ton sec avaient eu sa peau et même les sourires compatissants de monsieur Barton n'y faisaient rien.

\- Pourquoi? Demande le gosse.

Lui, il a toujours essayé d'être bien, et correct, et de faire les bonnes choses. Et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'a jamais été de travers avec Maximoff. Il a même toujours bien pensé; et peut-être que c'est pour ça.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle rit un peu, mais elle est soûle et non heureuse.

\- J'ai pas encore trouvé de raison.

Elle rit encore plus fort. Elle a sa tête qui va en arrière, et ses yeux sont fermés; quelques traces d'humidité coulent dans un coin de ses yeux. Elle reste comme ça quelques minutes. Parker regarde. Elle, et aussi l'intérieur de la tour, par la baie vitrée : les gens dansent toujours avec des gouttes d'alcool au coin de la bouche. Elle rit et après, elle ne rit plus. D'un coup. Ses yeux qui brillent d'étoiles se perdent sur le sol et son esprit dans son passé. Les étoiles partent, petit à petit : chacune leur tour. Wanda respire un peu plus fort, parce que sa poitrine se lève et redescend encore un peu plus vite, et il y a même sa tête qui tourne de gauche à droite. Puis, elle fond en larmes. Et elle dit, entre ses sanglots :

\- En fait, je crois que si, mais faut pas que je te le dise. Ça serait un échec pour moi, tu comprends. T'es trop heureux, Parker. Je ne le supporte pas. Comment tu peux te permettre d'être heureux dans cette tour? C'est comme si un ange se trouvait en enfer. Tu peux pas être là, Parker. Tu représentes tout ce que l'on n'a pas, que l'on a plus. Tu sais, j'avais une famille, avant. Avant. Tout le monde en avait une, ici. Mais c'est du passé. Toi, t'as pas de passé. Tu t'endors bien le soir. On a dû mal à fermer les yeux, nous, tu sais. Steve, il revoit Bucky à chaque fois. A chaque fois. Tu peux pas comprendre ça. Tu pourras jamais le ressentir si tu ne tues pas de ta propre main. T'es pas un cas désespéré Parker, t'es tout beau, tout propre. Nous, on est sali. Mais toi… Toi, le sang est dans tes veines et pas sur tout ton corps. Tu devrais pas être ici. Mais Stark a le don de pourrir les plus purs. Et t'es trop pur pour le voir.

Longue vie à la fin des temps.

Elle regarde Parker de ses yeux mouillés: elle a des traces de noires sous ses yeux. Elle aspire la pitié et elle a même de la pitié dans ses yeux. Parker, lui, il la regarde aussi. Mais il est absent par le choc de ses mots. Il a un petit corps, Peter : un grand cœur peut-être, mais un petit corps. Et peut-être que son grand cœur va pourrir au fil du temps.

Son esprit dit : _enfuies-toi de là._ Ou c'est peut-être bien Wanda qui s'est infiltrée dans son propre esprit pour lui murmurer ses mots, mais quelle importance? Il doit être né pour périr. Aucun héros n'est heureux. Il doit être né pour subir sans pouvoir mourir.

A l'intérieur, ça crie le décompte. Les gens gueulent comme des fous en attendant la nouvelle année qui se rapproche dans _six secondes_ comme si _cinq_ leur peine et leur douleur _quatre_ allaient devenir _trois_ juste un simple souvenir.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

 _Deux._

Wanda a toujours été triste tout le temps depuis qu'elle est à la tour, à voir les choses mauvaises, et seulement à fermer les yeux sur les bonnes et heureuses choses qui se passaient – mais y'en avait-il, au fond ? – puis, non, ferme-là, putain.

 _Un._

\- Tu verras, Parker. Tu vas vouloir mourir. Je peux déjà le sentir.

 _Zéro._

\- Bonne année, Peter. Je te souhaite la mort la plus rapide possible.

* * *

 _Note de fin:_ rebonjour, c'est encore moi. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que les personnages ont été respectés. Je pense sincèrement qu'ils l'ont été un peu moins que mes autres écrits, mais bon, c'était plutôt un sujet et un contexte plus sérieux, plus "dark" et les personnages bourrés, c'est souvent difficile à écrire. Au début, ça devait être un wanda/peter, parce que j'ai vu que mon OS dernier vous avez assez plu (et merci mille fois pour tous vos retours!) mais mon idée au début de l'écriture de cet OS-ci n'était pas fixe, et bien que je voulais qu'il y a une légère romance à la fin, je n'ai pas trouvé comment bien la placer. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ça. z. Bref, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop nian-nian en tout cas, et que j'ai bien retransmis les émotions. J'essaie vraiment de m'améliorer sur ce point-là, car retranscrire un contexte ou encore même une situation est une tâche très difficile pour moi, et vous l'avez sans doute vu dans ce OS-là (ou dans mes autres écrits, c'est vraiment pas très bien fait!) Je vous embrasse


End file.
